Hard Times
by babygirlslytherin
Summary: Harry has to spend the summer with Snape to stay save since the Dugleys were killed.
1. Chapter 1

(Harry)

I was in my room laying on the bed thinking of all the things that I could be doing right now. When I got back from the train my Uncle through me in to my room and locked the door behind me. I have been home for like two hours or so and there seem to be no sign of me getting out any time soon. There was a knock on my door when I looked up there was my Uncle's red face.

"Marge is going to be here for the week and I do not want any funny business while she is here do you understand me."

I just nodded my head yes and he left my room. Why does God hate me? That was how I felt at that moment. Aunt Marge and me never got along ever. The last time she was here I blow her up my accident. My Uncle was still mad about that and took it out on me the next summer. That was okay though since I went to Ron's house.

It was hard this year with the triwizard tournament, Cedric dying, and Voldemort returning. I still did not tell my Aunt and Uncle about him being back. They probably would not care any way. So here I sit waiting for the summer to go by. Then there was this big boom outside my room. I got up from my bed to go see what was going. My Uncle had left the door unlocked when he came in.

Down the stairs were screaming. I pulled out my wand and got ready to fight. Then the screaming stopped and all you could hear was voices talking.

"Stop messing around Bella we are here for Potter no one else. The voice was Lucius Malfoy. How did he get into my house? I went into the closet under the stairs hoping that they did not see me. I watched as they went up stairs and I got out of the closet and ran outside where I see Ms. Figg and I ran to her.

"Harry deer what is the matter?"

"There are people in my house."

She looked at me like trying to see if I was hiding something from her." Come with me I need to get you back to Hogwarts."

How did she know about hogwarts muggles were not supposed to know about it. "How do you know about hogwarts?"

"I am what you call a scrib. I know of Magic, but have none of my own."

She has been here after me this whole time that I lived here I did not know that she was a scrib.

She grabbed my hand and took me to her house and we went to her flu.

"Now Harry listen to me you have to go through the flu and go to Hogwarts."

There was a knock at the door and I looked outside of the window there were more Death Eaters.

"Now Harry you have to go now."

"What about you? I can't leave you here."

"Don't worry about me and get yourself out now." At that moment she pushed me into the flu and through the ash in and said Hogwarts. The last thing that I saw was the door to her house open.

(Snape)

It was finally summer when there were now brats running around ignoring the rules of the school. They were all sent home for the summer. This was the time of year that I like where there was no patrolling the hallways for students that were out after curfew. Right now I am in my potion lab making the potions that Madam Prophet will need when the brats came back. I was a stirring the potion when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Professor Dumbledore came in with a that look that he had something for me to do.

"What is it Albus?"

"There has been some bad news about young Harry relatives."

"And what is that?" Can't he see that I am busy doing something right now.

"There was an attack at Harry house."

I looked up at that new what was coming next." Harry is he okay."

"Yes, Ms. Figg was able to get him out but it seems he is in a state of shock, but other then that he is fine."

"There is more I can tell by your face Albus."

"We are going to need someone to look after Harry while he is here. The Weasleys house is not safe."

I should of saw this coming when he walked in he always does this.

"Why can't Minerva do it he is in her house?"

"She is out with her sister for the summer since her sister is sick. Come on Severus you and Harry need sometime to get to know each other."

"You do know that we do not like each other right?"

"Yes, but Harry needs someone to be there for him."

"OKay Albus I do it."

"Thank you Severus." Then he left without another word.

(Harry)

I woke to see that I was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. The first thing that came to my mind was what happened to ms. Figg. I try to speak and I couldn't. Madam Prophet came out and saw that I was awake.

"You finally awake Little Harry."

What how long have I been out. I did not even remember passing out. I tried to speak again and still nothing came out. My throat was dry as if I had not drank anything in days. Madam Prophet left for a minute and came back with a cup of water. I drank it and thanked her when I was done.

"Where Ms. Figg?"

"I am sorry Harry, but they got to her after you got away." I started to cry who else was going to die for me. Everyone around me died and it was my fault.

"Harry you listen to me none of this was your fault, and Ms. Figg did her job was to protect you and she did."


	2. Chapter 2

(Harry)  
I locked myself in my room doing school work after getting out of the hospital wing two weeks ago, because there seemed to be nothing else to do. Professor Snape seemed to be very busy. He was hardly ever out of his lab. He only came out when he needed to eat or sleep. There must of been something big that he was working on because you would not see him fro hours at a time. I looked over at the clock that was on my bed side table. It was time for dinner. So I went into the kitchen called Dobby. "Dobby."  
There was aloud crack in the air and Dobby popped in front of me. "Hello, Harry Potter sir. What can Dobby do for you sir?"  
"Dobby can you get me some food so that I can cook it. I am so bored with nothing to do here?"  
"Sure sir." Then he popped out.  
A few minutes later Dobby came back with the supplies that I was going to be needing to cook.  
-TIME SKIP-  
I just putting the plates on the table with the food when the Professor came in. "Potter what are you doing?"  
I turned to look at him. " I am setting the table sir."  
"Not that I mean. The food."  
"I cooked it sir."  
"You can cook but you can't do potions."  
I did not know what to sat to this. Why did he have to be so mean? Could he at least be a little nicer then this? I guess the answer was no. There was something about the way that he treats me.  
There were times it seemed like he did not like me and hated my guts then there were other times when I could swear I would see him looking at me when I was not looking. Not it a bad way , but still it was weird. He never acted like this when he was in class.  
I just sat down and started to eat my dinner and when I was done I went to the library and started to read some books. I stayed there until it was around eight o' clock. When I came back to the rooms Snape was there waiting for me on the couch.  
"Where have you been?" he asked me.  
"I was in the library reading." He looked like he did not believe me, but he did not say anything.  
I just went to my rooms and got ready for bed. I knew that this was going to be a long summer. I really did not know what to do with myself. There was hardly anything to do that did not make Snape made at me. Just doing the littlest things he went off about it.  
I still have not heard from my friends yet these two weeks.  
(Snape)  
I was trying so hard to staying away from Potter. There was just something about him, but I just did not know what it was. There was something that I liked about him. I had to stay away because that I knew that it was wrong feeling this way about a student. I could loss my job for this if Dumbledore found out about it at least.  
Potter came in from the library around eight. I did not know that he liked to read. There were a lot of thing that like about him. He is just so beautiful. I would not change anything about him ever.  
There was no chance of us ever being together. He was to young for me.


	3. Chapter 3

(Harry)  
I did not know what to thank of how I was feeling about Professor Snape. There was just something that I liked about him. The way he treated me now that we lived in the same place together. It is now a week in to July and Snape and I are getting more along then normal. He his even nice to me. He still stars at me at times like he wants to tell me something, but did not know how to tell me. I was starteld out of my thoughts when there was someone coming out of the fireplace. It was Professor Dumbledore and he looked like he had some bad news for us.  
"What is wrong Professor?"  
"I am so sorry my boys but there seems to be a problem and only one way to fix it."  
"What is it now." said Snape getting up from the table.  
"It is lucius. He is trying to get the Minister of Magic to let him marry Harry."  
"He can't do that can he?" I asked hoping that it was a no.  
"I am afraid yes he can. Harry the old laws were made so we can get married much younger then Muggles can."  
"That is not right." I said.  
"The only way to stop it is for you to be already married and the only one I trust with you is Severus here." I could not believe my ears.  
(Severus)  
I could not believe this has Albus gone crazy. Here was still just a boy. There was no way that this was going to work. The only way to seprat us is death if we got married. That was not fair to Harry. He was still too young.  
"There has to be another way Albus."  
"There isn't."  
"Are you sure about that." I asked.  
"I am sure. If there was another way I would tell you, but there is not."  
"He is only fifteen."  
"I know."  
I took a deep breath I guess I had to do it to protect him. Even if he did not like me at all.  
"Okay if it the only thing we can do."  
"You have to be married by the end of the week or he have the right to clam you." said Dumblebdore.  
"You do know that Black is not going to like this one bit." I said.  
(Harry)  
I layed in my bed I could not get what has happen today out of my head. I was going to marry the men that I have a crush on. I could not believe it. Snape did not seemed to like it at all. He was right about one thing though, Sirius was not going to like this at all.  
I did not mind it as long as I was with him some how. I did not know if it was just my teenage hormons kinking in or what, but when I fell asleep it was of Snape


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for beings so long hope you like it here it is. I did not know what to write so here it is.**

(Harry)  
I did not know of what to thank of all that was going. Out of all the thing that could of happen this was not one of them I thought wouldn't. I did have feeling for Snape that was on thing. I did not know if Snape had any feeling. There was no way that he felt the way that I felt. Why would anyone? Everywhere I go I bring death with me. Everyone that I get close to has died. I could not do that to him. In the next few days we were going to be married. There was nothing that we could do about it. It was not that I did not like the idea marrying him. I just do not want to mess up his life like that. He desevered to be happy with someone that he loved. I would try to, but I know there was no way that he would ever love me in that way.  
(Snape)  
I lied in my bed thanking of the news that the headmaster came and told us. I would love to make Harry mine, but not in this way. Not if he did not love him. I would want him to love me before I did any of that. There was also the fact that he was still a child. To young to be getting married. I am only doing this to keep him safe away from Lucius. There was no way that I was going to let him hurt my Harry. I would protect Harry with my life if I have too. Harry desevered so much better then what I could give him. I now know that I am in love with the him. It seems so crazy and confusing. I have not had any of these feeling for someone like this in so long. Now I am going to take his freedom away. I was going to try my best to make sure that he was happy with me. There was no way I was going to let him be sad. I can't stand when he looks so sad in his eyes. He had the most beauitful eyes. The eyes that could make any one break and that is what they did to me.  
(Lucius)  
In the next two weeks the boy will be mine and there was nothing that headmaster can do about it. I could do anything that I wanted with the boy. He would give me more heirs and there was nothing they could do to stop me. I walked up the stair case to me room in the dark with a glass of red wine. Laughing all the way to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I am sorry to tell you but I will no longer be posting on this cite so if you want to find me and the better editted stories of these that I have posted here then go to quotev . com**

 **My name there should be under babygirlslytherin or Shadow. I do hope you join the cite it is really good and helps make new friends and you can design your own page. You follow me I will follow you. Sorry again for not posting here any more but hope to hear from all of you. :)**


End file.
